The Wolf who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by ThatWeirdGirlOverThere
Summary: One of the oldest fairy tales faces some changes in this story, where Erza, a young maiden with vibrant scarlet hair, does regular visits to her ill best friend, Lucy, who lives in a cabin inside the forest. In one of her visits, years ago, she met a young "wolf". No one would have guessed, no one would have thought, that this couple were more than mere opposites.
1. First Visit: Monday Morning

**((A/N: Hello, hello! This is a new fic! This story is actually a continuation of the last story in Bedtime Stories. For those who have already read that fic, this chapter is exactly the same as it was in there. If you want to re-read it, do as you please! I want to say, that this fic was published because of your possitive reaction towards my announcement of a possibility. Of course, this fic has no reaction from Lucy/Natsu/Happy/anyone else. This is like any other lovely Jerza/Nalu fic.**

 **I'm kinda Nervous, you know, it might be a little different of what you all expected...**

 **Enjoy!))**

The Wolf who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood.

 _ **First Visit: Monday Morning**_

It was a lovely Sunday morning. There were soft winds that blew the hung clothes and made the trees dance. The sun was shining brightly but the temperature was nice. Birds sang, you could see more than many butterflies flying around in their beautiful wings so delicately decorated, and there was a gentle buzz caused by the cicadas.

Holding tightly to her brown old basket, the young lady who was able to see these things for merely ten minutes, walked through the darkest of forests. The tree tops were so many and so big, that they allowed at most three, four or five sunshines pass through.

Her scarlet hair was barely visible for someone seven feet away from her, unlike half of her life. She spent most of her time receiving compliments from either strangers or being judged as daughter of the devil by her neighbors.

Erza walked through the forest almost daily since she was seven or so.

She remembered her mother's first warnings once upon a time, "Erza, be careful while walking through the forest, dear," she would plead her right before she left with the same basket she was currently carrying on her hands, "be careful of the thieves and criminals, who hide there. Oh, Erza, is it absolutely necessary to visit your friend at the other side of the woods?"

Even as a child, Erza was perfectly able to defend herself, her father had taught her the moment she was able to hold a sword how to use one.

After he passed away, his lessons were engraved in her mind.

But after her mother did, she would still go to the woods.

She had thought she should stop, but she wasn't able after all.

Because she had to see someone.

It had all started on a Monday, ten years ago. It was the first time she would venture into the woods on her own. Her mother began what would then become a tradition. Her advices and not entirely rhetorical questions, right in front of the door. She would open the door, covering herself with a riding hood that matched her hair, and walked through the woods in falsely secured way. She was seven and terrified of the forest, well, in the beginning at least.

Inside her newly bought basket, there was some cake for her and her friend, and a couple of milk and juice bottles for both of them. She hoped her friend was alright, being both sick and alone was not good for her. Bringing along some medicine, she hoped little Lucy would cure rapidly. Her parent was always busy , and even if he wanted to, he wasn't capable of taking care of both Lucy and the company.

The house wasn't that far away, actually, it was closer than one would have had thought.

When Erza knew the house was coming closer, she heard many dead leaves and branches breaking, along with the sound of someone shouting in surprise. Not much time after that, she heard someone falling on a bunch of accumulated reddish leaves, on the floor.

"Who's there?" Asked Erza.

"Aw, aw, aooooooow!" Howled the being behind the bushes.

"I know you're not a wolf" she said before giggling.

The first thing Erza saw from the other side of the huge tree between then was something blue... _Blue?_ She thought. "Come out, it's okay"

Walking around the tree there was a young boy around her same age. The blue thing was actually his hair, and he had a strange mark on his face. "It's okay, I won't hurt you" continued the red haired.

That's when the boy laughed softly, "How do you know I'm not going to hurt you?"

Erza shrugged, and tilted her head to a side, "Are you?"

"No, I'm not... Is that thing over there yours?" He asked, and few seconds later he had gone and come back with an apple in his hands.

"It is, thank you..?" she said, asking for his name indirectly.

"Oh, my name's Jellal. You are?"

"Erza"

"Where are you going, Erza?" Asked the young boy as he walked right next to her through the only path seen for miles.

"To a friend's home, she's sick"

"That's very thoughtful from you"

"I know" Erza shrugged and smiled when she heard him chuckling. "So, what are you doing in the woods?"

"I live here" he replied, when he saw Erza's seven year old surprised look he continued quickly, "well, for the moment, I plan on leaving this place and getting myself a nice house somewhere far from any tree" nodded the blue haired boy to himself, apparently liking the sound of that.

"The moment my friend gets better, we're both going on an adventure, you should join us" she offered with a timid smile.

"Hmm," he thought, "that sounds great!"

Few moments later they arrived at Lucy's house, the door was opened, and you could hear laughter from the inside. "And then, Happy runs with the fish in his mouth, only to fall in a bucket with water!" A loud voice was heard, Erza looked at Jellal puzzled and walked in. Not before he told her "I'll stay here, shout my name and I'll be there"

The warm place Lucy lived in wasn't that different from hers. It was small and cozy, Lucy lived there with one servant that spent most of her time out with her boyfriend. Therefore, Lucy lived mostly alone. In a house in the woods. Woods that were said to be filled with thieves and criminals. And there was someone with her right now, and it was not Aquarius nor herself. Grabbing a knife from her basket, she walked towards the door and slowly put her hand on the handle.

Erza opened the door softly and saw her friend sitting on her bed, covered in her sheets, as usual. But there were two huge differences. One, there was big smile on her face, one Erza had never seen before. And second, there was a pinkhead right next to her.

Erza burst in pointing the knife at the stranger, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She said in a low menacing voice.

"Erza!" Exclaimed Lucy, surprised with her friend's sudden appearance.

"She's Er...Za?" Says the stranger, looking from Lucy to Erza. He a bit scared, but mostly confused.

"Natsu, she's my friend, the one I told you about"

"Nat...Su?" Said Erza.

"Erza, he's my friend" Lucy told her.

"So... He's not a thief?" Asked Erza.

Lucy giggled at Natsu's indigned look, "no, he was just walking through the forest looking for his father and found this place, so then we met"

"Do I look like a criminal?" He asked Lucy, who shook her head with a smile.

"Well, I just came to check on you, and give you your medicine, do you want me to stay with you?"

"It's fine, Erza. I know how your mum gets when you don't go back for dinner. Natsu here promised to stay the night"

"Ehm, Natsu, mind if I talk to you in private?"

He looked at Lucy nod at him before he replied "Sure"

They walked outside Lucy's room and Erza closed the door. "How long?"

"How...long?" He looked confused.

"How long since you met her?"

"Five days" he replied, "and I swear to Mavis I would never do anything to hurt her"

"Really, now..? You better not, because in a week I'll return and teach you a lesson if necessary" said the young Erza, her knife still with her.

"O-okay"

"Good. I'll be leaving then, here's her medicine, some food and water"

"Just like that?" Asked shocked Natsu.

"My instincts tell me I can trust you" nodded Erza.

Then, Erza said goodbye to her friend promising to come back the next day to check. Lucy bid farewell and Erza walked outside Lucy's home.

But when she looked around, Jellal was nowhere to be found.

But what she could find was an apple with a bite right below an oak tree, and some words carved into that tree.

 _We'll meet again, Little Red Riding Hood,_

 _The Wolf_

"Little..?" Muttered with a slight pout Erza, walking back towards her home, eager for that next time.

.

.

.

 **((A/N: That was the first chapter/** _ **trip**_ **of a hopefully good fic. Thanks for reading, and patience for the next chapter! See you later. While you are waiting, you can read my other stories! (Like, ehm, Bedtime Stories?) It is awesome to see you guys again in other fics!))**


	2. Second Visit: Tuesday Noon

**((A/N: Second chapter! This is dedicated to my mother, I know, weird, but it's her birthday today. So, happy birthday to her and anyone else who has survived another year!))**

The Wolf Who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood.

 _ **Second Trip: Tuesday Midday.**_

As she noticed she was able to see clearer, Erza realized it was already noon.

She sighed, last time she hadn't taken so long.

Was she getting slower?

This wasn't good, not at all.

Oh, right... She had stopped to do the meal herself, prepared the orange juice herself, since her mother was away to the market, of course, her mother didn't doubt to leave a note saying;

 _Don't go if you don't need to._

 _Be safe out there, dear Erza!_

She had chuckled when she read the note.

Erza adjusted her red riding hood, that was slightly over her left shoulder, and followed her path, her grip on the basket, that wasn't as new, tight as always. As she entered deeper into the woods, she heard some branches behind her breaking. She ignored them, saying "It's probably just an animal"

She wondered whether Natsu was in the cabin today. He had been spending the night there ever since the two of them met. Lucy adored him. Erza saw it in her eyes. They were closer and closer by the day. They had met only less than half a month ago and they were almost as close as Erza and Lucy were. Erza wasn't feeling bad about this, actually, she was happy for Lucy. She seemed to find a friend she could rely on everyday, unlike her. And even though Natsu was out long hours searching for his father, Igneel, he was with her more than Erza could with her parents worrying over her.

Well, more like her mother worrying enough for both parents. Erza's father was sure she could kick anyone's butt.

Erza giggled at the thought of her mother wanting to punish her father for saying the word in front of her. She could only hear her steps and the sounds of the forest around her, branches breaking, the birds' songs, and the howling of a certain wolf.

A really familiar howl, if she might say.

She turned around with a giggle to see a flash of blue hiding behind a tree.

A grin started to grow on Erza's face. Slowly, and more carefully than the "wolf" had been the whole trip following behind her, honestly, the branchs breaking were just too loud for an animal, she walked towards the tree.

She heard his breathing. She walked around the tree, and found...

Nothing but another bitten apple.

"Hey there, Little red riding hood" Erza looked up, where the voice had come from, and a bigger smile was formed on her lips. On a branch, the same eight yeared old she had met for the first time last week and a day looked down at her, literally. He was wearing similar clothes, only these ones were a bit more roughed up, and there was more blue clothes on them.

"Hey there, Mister Wolf" she replied, looking up at the grinning boy. "Will you come down?" she said, her scarlet hair falling to a side as her head tilted to the left.

"So, Erza.." he started as he climbed down the tallest tree Erza had seen before, "What's your last name?" he suddenly asked.

"Eh?"

"I'm curious. And well, if you must know, mine's Fernandez, or at least I think it was that way... Can't remember very well" he said, a slight frown on his face as he walked around the tree, Erza following right two steps behind.

Erza's lips turned into a thin line, deep in thought. Her father had once told her she shouldn't tell her whole name to strangers. Was Jellal considered a stranger?

Oh! Her father had told her how to know whether someone was a stranger... How was it?

Right. _Ask yourself the following questions. What's their full name?_ Well, that's easy, he just told her, Jellal Fernandez. _What's their favorite colour?_ Eh... She looked at him and his clothes... Blue? _When's their birthday?_ Uhm... Probably... Nope. No idea.

"I don't have a last name"

Jellal's eyebrows rised, "Oh. Ehm... Then, mind if I put you one?"

Erza smiled as she shook her head, "I don't mind"

"Hm... This is an important task!" he exclaimed and suddenly was deep in thought. After a few moments as he thought and walked along her side he shouted, "I know!"

Erza looked at him expectantly, anxious for her new last name.

"Scarlet! Like your hair. That way I'll never forget!"

The brightest grin lit up in both kids' face.

"Erza Scarlet... I like it... I like it a lot" she felt her cheeks warm up.

Before either of them realized, they were standing in front of the home where now Natsu also spent the nights in.

"W-Would you like to meet Lucy?" stuttered Erza. Why? She wasn't sure herself. She had never stuttered before, except when her father got angry because she had eaten his cake. But who could blame her? The cakes her mother baked were way too good to be true. The way the cream melted on her tongue, not long after leaving her the sweetest of tastes. When the taste of strawberry kicked in, a bit sour but not even close to not delicious, when it kicked, oh my, the remains of a sweet taste in her mouth would collide with the new taste. And then, you felt it, the _crunch_ of the smashed cookies that held all that magnificence together.

She almost felt herself drooling when she saw Jellal nodding eagerly and she walked towards the door, he stepped in when Erza offered him to. Both of them walked towards the door to Lucy's room, and there they heard laughter. "Seems Natsu's there as well"

"Natsu?"

"Yep, Lucy's best friend"

Jellal nodded and looked as Erza opened the door and came in first. "Hi guys, I brought the suplies for the week"

"Erza! Tell Natsu and Happy to stop eating my food!" cried the blonde.

"They are _doing what_?" Erza said, and from the outside Jellal could hear the sound of a throat swallowing at her threatening tone.

Jellal sighed. _Maybe... Maybe I should..._ he thought, glancing at the door behind him.

 _Funny how you can always leave a certain situation, but only right before it happens. It's only a matter of choice._

 _Whether you risk it._

 _You are betting on happiness yet the other chance is non other than a mystery._

 _Being hurt._

 _Being ignored._

 _Being recognized._

 _You wonder which of them all is going to happen._

 _But don't you want to try? Go for the slight chance of happiness?_

 _I don't know, but wouldn't it be nice to say that it is indeed, worth risking it? Worth trusting blindly?_

And right then, he heard the voice of a Little Red Riding Hood.

"Ehm, I've been thinking you might like to m-meet someone. His name is Jellal. He is a friend of mine"

A smile grew on Jellal's face when she said that last phrase. _Friend_. It was only that that made him just forget all thoughts of leaving the place.

"Okay! Tell him to come in!" shouted an excited loud voice from the inside. Erza walked towards Jellal, and smiled at him. So, the Wolf decided to trust Little Red Riding Hood.

She looked down at his hand as she grabbed it and lead him in the room. There, he saw a young blonde laying on a soft looking bed. She looked pale and weak, but the pink-haired boy next to her was smiling so widely you could almost see how he gave her strength.

So the eight yeared old thinks, he'd like to be Erza's strength one day.

 _Who knew their story would've been written so differently from Natsu and Lucy's?_

.

.

.

 **((A/N: I've decided that twwfllrrh is too long for me to remember, so i'm going with the wlrrh as a shortcut for the story (the Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood) just saying for you guys to know.**

 **So, how you guys like this? I'm impressed that I've got so many followers in a matter of a day... Hm... This seems to be a good start to me.**

 **Reviews = Fast Updates**

 **P.D.: You might have realized I was hungry for cake as I wrote this))**


	3. Third Visit: Wednesday Afternoon

**((A/N:*adele's voice* Hello...It's me...**

 **Yeah, I don't know what else to sing. *my voice again* I hope you like these chapter, and with this one, we begin with the time jumps. Because I'm that kind of girl. And I've decided to update this story as how the chapter's name is called. By the date, because, you know, time lines.**

 **P.S.: I almost had a heart attack thinking this whole chapter had been erased. Phew. ))**

The Wolf who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

Third Visit: Wednesday Afternoon

Erza sighed softly as she waited at the queue of the clinic. She had run out of Lucy's medicine's ingredients, and she hadn't even noticed, she rolled her eyes at her stupidity. The nine-yeared old couldn't help but tap her small foot against the floor as she waited impatiently.

She would be later than usual.

And knowing Lucy, she would be worried.

Erza was never late.

By the time she would get there it was going to be afternoon. This was so weird, the clinic never really had that many clients. So when she got in front of the cashier, she asked, "Excuse me, Miss Harliet, why is it that there are so many people buying the same medicine?"

The blonde smiled gently, "Dear Erza, haven't you heard? A disease has spread around time lately. Maybe you shouldn't go to your friend's house today. You may be carrying the illness. Anyways, same old?"

Erza nodded slowly, "Would you add what everything has been buying, as well?"

Miss Harliet smiled again and nodded. She headed to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle with water and some weeds in it. "You have to boil these, and then drink them, it will be good for some... Five people? Yes. Just a glass would be enough."

"Okay" said Erza, "Thank you and Goodbye, Miss Harliet. I hope you have a nice day" she said as she headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Erza dear?" She turned around, a bit surprised for the sudden call. "So sorry about your father. He was a good man"

A sad look crossed Erza's face, _Was_ her mind repeated, but she gave the woman a small smile and opened the door.

As she walked through the streets, her black shoes dirtied and so did her socks. She wished there would exist something to clean them without so much soap and water. They always ran out of soap.

The small town where Erza lived in was empty. Few people were walking, and even though there were so little people around, still she saw how one throw her a glare. She sighed and ran to her home to prepare her basket with supplies for another week.

As she grabbed an apple, her mind drifted to the blue haired wolf.

A sad smile grew on her face, she hadn't seen him in a while. A while being seven months.

He had sticked around for a while, but suddenly, one day, he disappeared.

Erza sighed again and covered all the food and medicine nicely and stopped before opening the door. "Mom, I'm going to Lucy's now!"

No answer.

Yeah... Her mom hadn't been quite the same these last two weeks. She didn't blame her. She didn't think she was being stupid or anything of the sorts. She had seen many times the way her parents looked at each other. That love in their eyes.

That was something she wanted.

And her mother had just lost it. _Taken away, they took it away._ Erza shook the thoughts away.

She knew everything would be okay, it was just a matter of time.

"Be... Safe, honey" she heard a weak voice say in one of the three rooms in their home.

"Will be, mom"

She opened the door with a feeling of happiness in her chest, at least now she was talking. She hadn't heard a noise come out of her mouth for some time.

The forest was dark as always, but there was a light in her eyes that made it all clearer.

She saw a path right next to her.

One she had never seen before.

The tips of her lips risened, she had a feeling she would like what was there.

And well, she always followed her insticts. She turned to the left and walked ahead. This part of the forest was so much brighter than the rest of it. She started to see something she had never seen in the woods as well. Flowers. Blue, red, yellow, pink. All the colours Erza knew. And something she had seen before, but slightly changed.

Grown.

Clothes roughed up.

A scar on his arm.

Longer blue hair.

"Jellal?" she called, and he turned to see her.

There was a smile on his face.

"Erza Scarlet!" he said, standing up.

"It's been a long time..." she stated, putting one of her hair locks behind her ear.

He grinned as he nodded, "Yeah, it really has been. How are you all?" as he walked towards her, he said.

"Everything is fine. Lucy and Natsu are still living in the cabin. Ehm... Yes"

Jellal's head tilted to a side, "Is everything really fine? It didn't sound like it"

Erza sighed, "My father's been missing for a while"

"Oh. I'm sorry"

Erza shook her head. "It's okay"

Jellal's eyes glanced at the flowers. "Hey, wouldn't you know, by any chance, how to do this flower crowns? I saw a girl wearing one once and... Well, I don't know. Just got curious"

Erza's smile grew. "Yes, I do" she said, and when Jellal grinned at her, she sat down after he did. "First pick some flowers..." Erza started.

During the creation of the flower crown, there were many giggles, shouts in frustration, and humming, and of course, more laughter. "So, I actually don't believe that you were just curious" smiled Erza, taking a glance at Jellal's face as they both wrapped the flowers around the greenery base.

"Well, it's for a girl I met-" Jellal said with a smile on his face.

 _Oh..._ Erza thought and whispered without noticing at the same time.

Jellal smiled sheepishly, but then his smile was wider as he said, "Her name is Wendy. She is around six or so. She got lost and well...", he shrugged.

"That's nice of you" Erza said.

"I know" Jellal said simply and glanced at Erza, who was chuckling at the memory. "So, who are you giving your flower crown to?"

"Lucy. I think she'll like it"

"I think so too"

"Talking about Lucy, I should get going. Are you coming?" she said, standing up, her flower crown filled with pink and yellow flowers done.

Jellal stood up as well, his crown was slightly different, his flowers were blue and red. He then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I left Wendy in a town with someone, and I've gotta go check on her. But I promise we'll meet again soon!"

Erza nodded, "Sure! See you soon, then"

Jellal nodded eagerly and turned around quickly, walking forward into the path Erza had yet to know it's end. "Until we meet again, Little Red Riding Hood!" he shouted, you could almost hear his smile from this far away.

"I'm not little..." Erza murmured as she headed to Lucy and Natsu's home.

.

.

.

 **((A/N: And... I loved writing that last part.** _ **Lucy and Natsu's home**_ **. I mean. Aww. Hohoho, Wendy's in the story. I hope you all are having a good 2016 this far. It can't have gone wrong this early yet. Right?**

 **What do you guys think? I'm lovin' it. *Doing some propaganda for McDonalds*. Prepare yourselves for bigger and bigger time jumps**

 **Guest: When I say "Wolf" is mainly because as in the first chapter, Jellal 'howls' as to make himself sound like a wolf and scare little Erza away, it stuck as a nickname. Oh, and he also like self-named himself that way when he carved the little letter on the tree.**

 **Now, for all the guests, I would ask and suggest you for you guys to kindly name yourselves before reviewing, that way, you can find your reply much easier and be sure it's for you. Thank you.))**


	4. Forth Visit: Thursday Dusk

**((A/N: Fourth chapter! You know, I was actually going to upload this chapter yesterday, but thanks to the fact that I'm in vacation and the idea of time simply vanishes, I wasn't quite able to realize it was thursday. Today's morning I decided to check. And, boom, it's friday. So double update for you guys!**

 **P.S.: ...Sorry.))**

 _ **Fourth Trip: Thursday Dusk.**_

The forest was illuminated by a pinkish light. _So, the sun is going down._ Erza thought.

She sighed, was it just her or these paths were getting longer? She held tightly to her basket, hearing the noises of the woods. She was not afraid, just cautious.

Like he had said that last Wednesday.

It had been around two years since she had seen the blue haired Wolf, two years and she was still angry at him. He had said _soon._ The last time she checked twenty four months wasn't the meaning of soon. Didn't he have any sense of punctuality? The fourteen yeared old Erza shook her head in dissaproval.

Honestly...

Natsu and Lucy had their usual great friendship, but now more than ever, Erza has been able to catch Lucy's red cheeks and Natsu's pinkish smiling blushes. It didn't bother her, actually, she kinda hoped those two would get together. But what did bother her was the fact that there were many people Erza wasn't able to defeat, and if Natsu wasn't able to defeat _her..._

She sighed, and saw the house. There were lots of people laying on the grass around it. "Lucy?! Natsu?!"she cried, dropping the basket and running towards the place.

Talking about people to defeat...

"Are you guys alright?" she called, but all she heard were sobbings in Lucy's room. She quietly walked towards the room. Holding onto the knife she now kept on her tall socks. She heard more sobbing, "S-stop!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Natsu's voice shouted louder than Lucy's.

She thanked god that this door didn't creak. Faster than she'd ever believed herself to be, she pressed the knife she'd been holding against the inside of the bandit's thigh. _If you cut right here,_ her father had taught her, _not even the strongest man will be able to defeat you._

"Wo-wow, another little girl" chuckled the man.

"Oh no.." muttered Lucy, knowing what was going to happen next. Erza hated the word ever since-

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Erza shouted, cutting the back of the man's leg, not where her father had taught her, but rather in the other leg, where no important vein or artery were, in his quick reaction he dropped Natsu, who went next to Lucy, checking whether she was hurt or not. When the man turned around to punch the hell out of her, she pushed him, seeing his lame position to turn.

With the non-sharp part of the knife she hit the man a couple several times until he was unconcious.

"What... happened" said Erza, feeling both tired and too energetic at the same time. It was a sickening feeling.

"Some bandits came here, I stopped most of them, as you see outside, but that bastard sneaked behind me" Natsu said. Erza narrowed her eyes.

"What. Else?" she asked once again, feeling in her bones he was lying, that wasn't just it.

"He put a knife to my neck and threatened to spill... everything on Luce"

Erza's eyes widened, and then those eyes turned into a glare as she looked down at the unconcious dude, a glare that Natsu wouldn't, ever, ever, want to be faced upon, no, even worse, he didn't want to see that glare, ever again. That's when he was absolutely sure, _not that he didn't have a great idea_ , the scarlet haired wasn't one to mess with.

"Are you alright?" she said, her eyes softenening, but the anger was still there behind the worry. It was still there, making it's way to her throat, painful, almost like sadness, almost like it, both made her want to cry, both made her weak, both made her blind, but she didn't know just yet, how bad sadness could get.

"I'm fine. Luce?"

Lucy nodded, but there was still shock in her eyes. Living there, in her peaceful home, she'd never been face-to-face with such evil. The look in that man's face, that strange grin, he was enjoying it, _enjoying_ her screams and Natsu's tries to escape his hands.

"I'm sorry, Erza. I promised, a-and, I got distracted, and all this happened, and I risked both our lives. I'm... It's all-" And that would be one of the rare times Natsu felt this guilty. One of the almost unexistent moments when he didn't even have words to explain the feeling of regret on his chest.

"It's not your fault, Natsu. Don't even think about it. It's their fault" she said, pointing at the man on the floor, "And their fault only. They wanted to rob you, a girl who's is _sick in bed,_ and a _boy half_ their size. They are horrible." she finished, and Natsu nodded slowly.

Erza sighed.

She was alone on her home, her mother had left to the market to buy some groceries, and even though you might have thought Erza's mother was scared for her, she knew her father had taught her well. There was a knock on her door. She grabbed her faithful hand knife, not far from her. There was another couple of knocks. Her grip tightened on the knife. She walked towards the door, giving good strong footsteps as to make herself sound as a bigger person. She knocked against the main door.

"...Erza?" said a voice.

A familiar voice.

It was deeper, she might add. Maybe his tone was a strange one as well, but well.

A smile started to grow on Erza's face.

She opened the door, and saw a covered face. "Jellal?"

The figure lowered one of the many cloths on his face. Showing the red mark on below his eye, a grin starting to grow as well. "Hello, there"

.. _Huh._

 _Somehow..._

"U-Uh, hello. You took your time, to come back, I mean" _There was a strange glint in his eyes. Just for a moment._

"Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that. I was busy"

Erza's eyebrows rised, "Really? For two years?"

Jellal chuckled. "Yeah"

 _Was it..._

"Want to come in?"

 _There it was again..._

He gave her a grin. It felt forced.

He didn't want to be there, maybe? Maybe the reason he had come was merely because he felt guilty for the promise? But he didn't look-

Truthfully, her bones were screaming, _LIES._

She ignored her stupid bones. She ignored her stupid thoughts. She ignored her stupid mind. She ignored her stupid heart as well. _Something's wrong, they all said._

 _Something's really wrong._

 _What was it in his eyes..._

 _That glint..._

"Sure"

 _What was she listening to, if it wasn't her brain nor heart?_

 _In his eyes..._

 _She was listening to her eyes. Those foolish pair that got deceived so easily._

 _In his eyes there was something..._

She smiled at him and let him in.

 _Don't let him in, not now. Something's wrong, both heart and brain said, agreeing for once._

She walked ahead of him. "Erza?"

She turned to see him.

 _In his eyes there was a simple plead, "Get angry. Don't let me in"_

He grabbed her by the shoulders. Leaned closer. _Don't. Plead three voices who'd she and her eyes should have listened to._

 _Push him away._

 _"Push me away"_

 _Push him away._

She closed her eyes.

She received a soft peck on the lips as a reward of trusting the wolf.

She was happy.

That one second of happiness was enough, she guessed.

Who knew how wrong she would be?

She was just fourteen when she met a stabbing experience. Betrayal.

And an even worse feeling, Love.

 **((A/N: And... we start with the angst, just in chapter four, I work fast people... Hoped you liked it! Hehe, different from expected, huh, Bedtime Readers?**

 **Honestly, they are always talking that it's either your brain or heart you are listening to. But, you know, when my father first told me, 'You are eating with your eyes', that means that you aren't actually hungry, but just seeing something that looks good makes your hands move, makes them grab that piece of cake/meat/whatever, and force yourself to eat it, I knew, it wasn't just heart and brain, it was eyes as well. We have many voices inside, asking us to do things, and all we can do, is think what is better for us of all of those choices.**

 **What** _ **is**_ **good for us?**

 **-A deep Ruby**

 **Oh! And the review from Le Potato: First of all, I love your name. Beautiful. Second of all, yeah... sorry it didn't quite go like that...))**


	5. Fifth Visit: Friday Evening

**((A/N: Hello, hello! What an awful ending I left for you guys last chapter. So... Yeah. I guess you'll just have to forgive my awesomeness/evil and move on.**

 **EDIT: So, just in case you didn't know, because I keep forgetting most aren't my same bedtime stories' readers,** _this means either emphasis or flashback/memories or a character's thoughts._ **But I'll write down when it is the thoughts. And the emphasis is usually just one word.** **I think it's classier than just writing *FLASHBACK* above it. I don't know.))**

The Wolf who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

 _ **Fifth Visit: Friday Evening.**_

It was bright day until the sun had set.

It was getting darker by the second, and the forest was even darker than the outside. Well, that wasn't anything weird. Holding tight to the basket that had more than a few years, Erza breathed in deeply.

Sixteen, soon to be seventeen.

Everyone was pressuring her to get a husband.

But she really didn't want anyone.

Not after everything that had happened.

Even if she did want a husband, it was hard to get one when your hair represents the devil itself. Erza rolled her eyes and gave one more step. And another. Something crossed her mind. No. _Take those memories away._ she thought, shaking her head, trying to shake them off.

She had to keep moving on.

 _His lips against hers._

 _They tasted funny._

Step forward.

 _The way his hand trailed towards her hair._

Keep moving.

 _Her eyelids feeling heavy._

She shook her head. Moving on.

 _Her feet failing her._

Another step.

 _A strong couple of hands holding her._

Forget it all.

 _"You... Can get in" a voice saying loud and clear._

You don't have tears, why remember this?

 _Her father was there...?_

You can't cry anymore.

 _He'd been missing for a couple years now..._

Another step forward.

 _Oh... They had him all along, then._

You promised to keep moving on, remember that?

 _When their eyes met once again._

You don't break your promises.

 _The sadness and regret in them._

Move on.

 _The whisper she didn't understand._

Give another step.

 _Was someone calling her name?_

"So stupid.." Erza whispered.

 _Her head touching the ground, so softly._

She breathed in again.

 _"That'll teach ..u Nig..walk..s!" someone's shout._

Breathe out.

 _The burning darkness._

In.

Out.

Erza shook her head.

"It's fine..." she muttered to herself.

She walked on.

Her nails hurting her palms as she tightened her fist. Erza walked ahead, and glanced at her left, where she saw the path to the flower beds.

The memory of how the two of them had spent an afternoon doing the crowns crossed her mind. It was long ago. They were both just so innocent. Neither had felt emotions so strong and heartbreaking as she was right now. She still had both her parents.

So long ago...

It wasn't long before she was standing in front of Natsu and Lucy's home. Lucy and Natsu had some strange relationship. They were still best friends, but there was something lingering there. Erza had an idea what it might be, but she had some doubts if it would be good for either of them...

Erza opened the main door, "Erza? I-Is that you?" called Lucy.

"Yes. Is Natsu there with you?" Erza said as she left the basket in the kitchen. As she headed towards Lucy's door, she heard,

"Ehm, actually... He left"

Erza blinked. "He did what?" she said, opening the door, and inside, Lucy was laying down her same old bed, her eyes red and puffy. "Lucy..." Erza walked down next to the blonde, sitting on the side of her bed. "I'm going to kill that bastard" Erza growled, seeing how tears were starting to overwhelm her eyes.

She shook her head. "T-There's no need to d-do that... Can you hand me o-over a tissue?"

Erza nodded and grabbed the ones on Lucy's bedside table. "What happened?" the scarlet-haired asked softly.

"I... I told him that- _Eep!"_ she hiccuped, "that I was better off without him" she said, a sad smile crossing her features.

"What? Why?"

"I.. I don't want him here"

"Lucy... After all these years of seeing you guys smiling together, do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Y-You should leave too..." she started weakly, looking at the ceiling, a pained look in her face.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

Her gaze darted to the other side of the room, not long before she rolled her eyes with an ironic smile. "You know what's wrong" Erza frowned as she shook her head. Lucy looked exasperated, "Erza, I'm _dying._ I'm _not_ getting better any time soon. A-And you all could be doing so many things, if it wasn't be-because of _me"_

Erza shook her head, "Lucy, you'll get better"

"No!" she cried, "No, I'm not! Everyone's been telling me that since I was five, Erza. It's been ten years. _Ten_ years. I'm s-stuck here."Erza continued to shake her head, but she couldn't help bit her own lip, trying to deny that what she was saying "And I don't want anyone to be dr-dragged here with me. Natsu should be making himself a living, no watch as both our lives are being wasted in here. Please, Erza. You've done more than enough. Leave. Never come back. Take care of your Mom. Pretend that what was meant to happen already h-has" she stuttered, her voice cracking.

" _Please_ "

"No, Lucy. I would never, _never_ do such a thing as leaving you behind"

"Erza, _Please._ This guilt I've been carrying has gotten too heavy. Every day, every hour you spend with me, you could have trained, you could have travelled,"

Erza's eyes widened. "Don't say that"

"You c-could have met the love of y-your life, you c-could have s-saved your father."

"Lucy, Stop" Lucy shook her head, continued.

"Erza, you could have stopped Jellal of joining that gang. You could have convinced him. Y-You could have taken Wendy of their hands. You could have been so happy, Erza." tears started to flow down her cheeks "But no. All because you have this feeling of protecting me. Natsu's the same. Everyone... Everyone is wasting their lives on me, and it's all pointless, because _I'm_ p-pointle-" she started to sob.

"STOP! STOP DOING THIS. STOP SAYING THIS! You are _precious_ to all of us, Lucy. Precious. And if you dare say such a thing ever again, we'll all have to stay forever to prove it to you. Natsu left because you asked him to, and he will do everything for you. He loves you, it's been obvious to all watchers like me. And even more the fact that you love him back. We all stay, because you are worth it. You are worth all those things you mentioned. If I were to make that promise, and visit you every week of my life all over again, I wouldn't hesitate. Being with you is the highlight of my day, Lucy. Don't take that away from me. Don't take that away from Natsu, either"

A sigh was heard. Both Lucy and Erza looked at each other, neither of them had produced the sound. They looked in unison at the window. Erza walked towards it, opened it's glass doors, and a pink head was sitting below it, hugging it's own knees.

Erza laughed. "Hey, Natsu"

A gasp behind her let her know that Lucy had indeed heard. Natsu looked up, "Hey, Erza", there was a slight blush on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He stood up and entered through the window. "I... Never really left...?" he said, offering a smile to the both gals.

Lucy bit her lip to stop herself from smiling, tears brimmed her eyes, "You... Idiot"

Natsu shrugged as he walked towards Lucy, sitting next to her, and giving her a hug.

Making himself more comfortable, he put an arm around Lucy's shoulders, and laying right next to her after she had moved some inches. "I bet it took all your will not to enter the room while she was crying" Erza said, heading to the door, she opened it and glanced at the two, when she realized the puzzled look on their faces, she explained, "I'm going to make some sandwiches. You work out all your stuff"

Natsu smiled, and right before she closed the door he saw how he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. After Erza closed the door she heard how she asked for more tissues and Natsu's chuckle.

Erza grabbed her basket and stood in front of the kitchen's window, where the counter was. She took the bread that already was in the house. She sighed in, and looked at the window. The forest was there, a rather bright part of it. She glanced at one of the trees, and saw something blue.

..Huh?

Blue? "Natsu, where's Happy?" Erza asked loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Ahm... He is where he always is, right next to me, why?" replied Natsu from the room.

"Oh.. Nothing" she answered. "Be right back" she said.

Walking outside the warm home, she walked towards the tree where she thought to have seen something. It turned out to be _the_ tree.

 _We'll meet again, Little Red Riding Hood,_

 _The Wolf._

It said. Forever carved into the apple tree. Suddenly, as she stared nostagically at the words, it's messy handwriting and the stupid nickname he had given her, she heard a soft _thump_ as something fell next to her.

 _A bitten apple._

Immediately, she looked up, but there was nothing there. A strange happiness grew on Erza's chest.

.

.

.

 **((A/N: Aaaaand, how about that? Longest chapter. U-U-U-Until NEXT TIME! Well, I kinda forgot to mention, I think, that this story won't be long. That's why everything is quite rushed. Trying my best to do a good job at it, what do you guys think? I don't know, I'm still wondering. I don't want it to be long and lose it's touch... I don't know.))**


	6. Sixth Visit: Saturday Midnight

**((A/N: So, I edited some stuff in the last chapter. Maybe it'll be clearer what happened? I don't know. So, yeah, sorry if it was a bit vague but it was kind of what I was going for since they were drugged memories.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT: I am at a beach city right now, so maybe I won't update next week. Luckily I had this chapter prepared, sooooo... Yeah. Be patient. I'll return to my lovely home the forth of february, so be ready for some waiting.))**

The Wolf who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

 _ **Sixth Visit: Saturday Midnight.**_

Honestly, Erza didn't blame him.

She had for a while been afraid and angry at him, her home was destroyed, and her father was dead, but it was _not_ his fault.

She heard about the real reason, and she just knew that he couldn't have fought, he was fourteen, the rest of them were thirty. And there were _so_ many of them.

He had hurted her, Natsu hated him, and Lucy had a big resentment against him. She didn't.

Not really.

She was more worried than mad. Where was he? Where was Wendy? Were they together? Were they okay?

Erza tapped on the counter of Lucy's kitchen. She was spending the night since before they realized the sun had set and Lucy insisted.

Talking about Lucy and insisting, Natsu had been wondering if Lucy could go outside. When he asked both of them stared at Natsu as he was an idiot. The blonde seventeen yeared old hesitated after a few moments. And glanced at Erza.

 _"Do.. Do you think?" Lucy said, covered in her many layers of sheets. Natsu was constantly glancing at them, as if wanting to get under them._

 _Then Erza thought about it, the question, not letting Natsu inside the bed with Lucy, even if she didn't have a problem with the obvious couple-to-be (yes, that's right, to-be. Not even Erza could believe it), she didn't want Lucy to be uncomfortable in any sort of way. Anyways. "I... guess that with a lot of practice and small, slow steps you could learn to walk, again. It's going to be hard"_

 _"I can help!" shouted Natsu excitedly._

 _Lucy was petting Happy with a small smile on her face. "We can try, then..." she muttered._

 _"Alright! I'm all fired up!" he had said._

Erza sighed and looked down at the kitchen's counter. She then glanced at the window, half expecting to see a certain blue haired eighteen-yeared old, watching as he stood on the snow-covered branches. No such thing.

She headed to the front door, and opened it slowly. _Cold..._ she thought.

She walked quickly back in and grabbed her winter red riding hood.

The woods were covered in white, and it looked so nice. Erza liked snow. She exhaled and saw her breath. Even though it wasn't the wisest thing to do, thing she knew, she decided to go for a walk. Maybe they'd finally get together while she is gone!

She walked forward until she saw the detour, immediately the memories of laughter and happiness, and of course, flower crowns, rushed through her head, causing a warm smile on her lips. There were no flowers. Even though she loved winter, she knew that it costed so many things.

Erza looked around, and saw the end of a blue hair lock. She didn't knew if it was really him, but it was worth the shot. She sighed, thinking of all the things she wanted to say.

She knelt, grabbing some snow. "There are so many things good about you" she said loud enough. "But you couldn't never really see them, could you?" She stared into the snow, putting it to eye-level. Along the years the words in that whisper she thought she didn't get became clearer as her fear and anger cleared as well. "You said you were sorry, and I already know you didn't want to do it. Your hands were tied. _You said you were sorry_ , and _I_ forgive you"

She was replied with silence... for a few seconds.

"T-Thanks..." a female voice responded, Erza dropped the snow in her hands, feeling the cold sensation on her hands.

Oh, and Erza also felt how her cheeks warmed up. "You're welcome" she muttered, well, _that_ was unexpected. She turned and saw a blue haired girl, not much older than fourteen years old.

"I... I know those words weren't for m-me. B-But! Ehm... They a-are helpful and... And, uhm, thanks a lot!" she stuttered, and Erza smiled warmly.

"Of course. What are you doing here?" she asked, not sure why she would be, looking at her and how old she is, she knows the girl really does not belong in woods like this one, and even less at these hours. "It's not safe"

"I was... It was stupid of me, but I was searching for some flowers. But, well, there's the snow, and it's winter, and I really didn't think it through," she talked fast and low, and Erza almost didn't catch the last part, "because now I'm lost, and I had to get home at nine and I don't even know what time it is, and Jellal is going to be worried si-" Erza's eyes widened at the name.

"Did you just say Jellal?"

"U-Uh" now the little girl's eyes were widened, were panicking even. "No! No, I-I didn't. Jellal? W-What kind of name is that?" she tried to lie with a fake laugh.

Erza raised her eyebrows, she knelt in front of her, the snow cold and wet against her bare knees. "Little girl," the girl flinched at the nickname. "You don't have to lie. Did you say the name?"

She shook her head. "N-No. I did not" she tried to keep her tone strong.

Erza nodded. "Alright then, what's your name?" she gave up, seeing the girl's attempts to keep the truth locked away, she suspected someone might have told her so, like her father had told her to keep her last name to herself.

"...Charle" she said after too long.

"Okay, _Charle,"_ Erza stood up and offered her hand. "Let's get you out of here"

"R-Really?"

Erza nodded. 'Charle' took her hand and walked behind the red haired lady. "So, flowers, huh?" Erza started. "Why would you get all the way here, in winter, at these late hours, to get flowers?"

"I.. I... Ehm..."

"Another thing you can't tell?" suggested Erza, as she turned to the left.

Charle shook her head, "No.. It's just hard to... uhm, explain, a-a long story..."

"We've got time"

"Well, my brother... He's not really my brother, but, eh, he is always been like one, he took me in when I was six." _So it_ _ **is**_ _Wendy, she is so pretty._ Erza turned to look at the girl, and a smile grew on her face, she tightened the grip on the young girl's hand, "His name is Siegrain" she said, nodding to herself, satisfied with the quick way she said the name, hopefully expecting that Erza didn't notice, but of course she did. "Even though he told me this as a bedtime story, it's obvious it's about him" she said, rolling her eyes with a smile, "He met a girl once, before he met me. He told me she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met"

Another blush reddened Erza's face. She looked forwards, not daring look behind.

"He told me the first time he saw her she was singing" _..What? No, I wasn't..? Unless...?_ "He knew that the forests where she was walking through were really dangerous. And since then he watched over her. Making sure nothing happened to her. He wasn't sure why he did so, but he told me he just knew he had to. They finally met when he fell of a tree. Trying to disguise himself, he howled as a wolf. And... well, he was obviously discovered" Wendy giggled, "He said she was really smart, too. I've always wondered why didn't he just married her if he loved her so much?"

If what she felt before was heat on her face, she now felt she was _burning_. She'd bet she looked as red as her hair by now. "Why didn't he, then?" she asked.

"That's when I come in" Wendy sighed. "He found me, took care of me, barely being able to see the girl anymore. One day he brought a flower crown for me. It's flowers were so pretty. Red and Blue. Just the same colour as your hair, actually!" she exclaimed. "Well, he said he had a nice time doing them. And then I think that was the first time I saw him blush" she giggled again. "So, time passed, and it was getting hard for both of us. There was no food, and Je- Siegrain started dealing with bad people. I bet if I wasn't there and he wouldn't have to share whatever little we got, everything would have been just fine. He would be happy" she sighed. "Anyway, things started to get brighter, and Siegrain stopped going to there place, little by little, until he almost didn't go. We had money, we had food, and we were planning to get a home. Close to this forest and big enough for five of us"

Suddenly Wendy stopped and let go of Erza.

"Is something wrong?" she said, turning around to see her. There were tears running down her cheeks. "But the bad people didn't want Jellal to leave" she said, drying her tears. "S-So, they took me one n-night, and didn't let me go until Jellal did one last job... After he did, he just... changed. I gu-guess. We ran. And... I barely even see him smile lately" Wendy sighed again. "And I thought of that day when he brought the flower crown, he was so happy... And I just came here. I just thought he'd smile if I got them"

"It was nice of you to do that"

Wendy chuckled, as in remembering something, " _I know_. That's what he always says..." she muttered.

They finally got to the end of the path and found themselves standing in front of Erza's hometown. "Well, this is where I live, Browthtown. Where are you guys staying?"

Wendy shook her head. "I can't tell"

"Alright then. You know how to get back from here?"

"No... But I know how to get back from Magnolia"

"Alright. You are lucky it's close by. Just head north down that wide path" Erza instructed, pointing at it.

"Thanks a lot, Miss Scarlet!" exclaimed Wendy as she ran in the right direction.

"You are welc-" Erza chuckled. "Just like him... She doesn't know how to lie properly" she turned around, heading back to Lucy and Natsu's.

But instead of walking in her own right direction, Erza took the detour.

It took longer, but the view was prettier.

She decided, right then, she would take this path from now on.

The wrong one that felt just right.

.

.

.

 **((A/N: Ah... I love writing this story. It's the best.**

 **So... Did you like this chapter?**

 **Review to let me know! Love you all!**

 **Reeeeplieees**

 **Le Potato: I know! I do love this couple and how complicated and angsty, and annoyingly difficult they can be.**

 **...I use the word "love" a lot... I guess I've got much to share, since I have no one.. *cries in a corner*))**


	7. Seventh Visit: Sunday Dawn

**((A/N: Close to the end my loves! Listened to Ed Sheeran's songs while writing this. Hopefully you like it! Oh, R &R!**

 **P.S: TTT-TTT I'm so sorry))**

The Wolf who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood.

 _ **Seventh Visit: Sunday Dawn**_

It's funny how many things can change in just one week.

Erza was walking through the forest just a few hours before dawn, the sky at it's darkest.

Her mother had died that day.

She had been sick for the last seven days, but hadn't been well since her father died. Erza wasn't there when her mother passed, and there was no one for Erza either. There was a deadly epidemic around town, and everyone was suffering their own grief. The medicine was too expensive for all of the town, and the doze that was on sell was too little.

She hadn't gone to Lucy's for a while now, and she wouldn't go just in case she is carrying the virus with her.

She had given them enough supplies for a month last week, and had told them about her mother, and how she would be taking care of her.

Erza wasn't sure why she was walking through that forest right now, if she wasn't going to visit her friends. There were so many papers on the trees, more than usual, she noticed. Yet she didn't look into any of them.

There was no reason to be here.

Maybe she still had that hope, that naive hope that he would come. She really didn't want much. Just someone.

It wasn't winter anymore, but it was still so cold.

She sighed and saw her own breath. Taking the detour, she just sat by one big tree. The flowers had grown again. She smiled, and started making a flower crown, it was almost as her hands were moving on their own, even though it had been years since the last time she had done one, she seemed to remember every single step. "Remember these?" she said to no one in particular.

She stared at the nicely done crown. Her mother would love it.

A half smile grew on her face as the lonely thought appeared once again that day, her hand dropped the flower crown and she looked down at the grass.

 _The house is going to be so empty._

She looked up at the tree's branches, subconciously checking, but there was no one there.

Lately no one seemed to be. She felt dizzy.

"Are you here?" she called out to the dark.

Silence.

"If you are," she said softly, closing her eyes slowly, "I trust you". Surrounded by the silence of the woods, she fell asleep.

A low sigh was heard by the dark. A sad smile crossed the wanted man's face. He climbed down the tree where he had been watching over the woman he loved and walked towards her. After kneeling in front of her, his hand trailed to the back of his neck as he looked, yet didn't dare touch.

He didn't know what to do.

He should take her back home.

But she would wake up.

He sighed.

"Why would you trust me like that?" Jellal sighed, again. He seemed to do that a lot.

Erza's eyes slightly opened. Her cheeks had an unhealthy red on them. Jellal frowned, and he brushed his hand against her forehead. It was burning.

Now he had to take her home for sure.

Gently and carefully he put a hand below both her legs and the other one on the small of her back. He looked down at the flower crown and put it on her head, slightly grinning at the cute view, he walked towards the town where he remembered Erza living at.

"Why are you even here?" he asked out loud, more to himself than the Little Red Riding hood in his arms.

"Jellal..." he heard her mutter under her breath, when he glanced down at her, he saw that she was barely awake. But she was still staring at him, in a daze. "Your voice sounds odd, is something... wrong?" Erza asked.

Jellal shook his head, "It's just been a long time, Erza"

Erza looked at him, well, more at his ears, "What big ears you have"

He chuckled, "The better to hear you with"

Her gaze then went to his dark eyes, "What big eyes you have"

He heard some noises behind him, but when he turned, he saw nothing. "The better to see you with", he replied, his step quickened. As he ran he saw a paper with a drawing, a drawing of his face and his name, with four words below it, and nine numbers below those.

 **JELLAL 'THE WOLF' FERNANDEZ**

 **WANTED - DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **$ 100,000,000**

 _That's a lot of money for someone like me_. He thought.

He glanced at Erza, who was slightly smiling at him. He felt a warm feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, _Happiness._

"What a big smile you have"

They arrived to the town before Jellal could reply, and he headed to where he remembered Erza living at, a feeling of guilt continued to stab him.

And he had been stabbed before. Of course it wasn't even comparable.

He walked with Erza to her home, he opened the door, and wondered why was it opened. He tried to close it, but found it rather difficult.

Jellal walked to the first room he found, luckily there was a bed in it.

The room didn't have much on it, just a bed, a desk, a chair, and a wardrove. He glanced down at her once again, he saw she had fallen back asleep.

He layed her down on the bed, and looked around for something to cover her with. And maybe a small wet towel.

He had no idea where to search for.

After a while of searching around the house, not finding any trace of someone else living in there either, he finally found a big warm blanket and a small napkin which he wettened to put on the eighteen-year old girl's forehead.

He grabbed the chair and sat beside her.

He should leave.

Maybe she would wake up and think it was a dream.

He should leave.

But he didn't _want_ to.

And he stayed.

He doesn't do much, he just watched over her, changed the wet napkin when it he had to, and stayed in case she woke up, maybe felt hungry.

It felt nice, taking care of someone. Wendy wasn't there for him to care of anymore, and not that he could anyway when she was. It was always mostly her taking care of him, healing him when he got hurt, and trying to make him laugh.

He didn't do that a lot.

He wondered whether Wendy was doing well in her new home. Hopefully she didn't have any more nightmares.

The pink haired lady seemed okay. Wasn't the nicest around, but was open to have an apprentice.

She had also said something about taking care of her family.

"Here" he heard Erza's voice say.

He looked down at her, eyes opened widely at the sudden way she had spoken. She was giving him the crown.

His look softened and he chuckled. And took it.

...

A couple of days passed.

Jellal stayed longer than he had ever thought possible.

Erza was getting better.

And even when she was already better, Jellal stayed.

"You shouldn't be eating cake. You barely got better" he said, resting his head on his right hand, his elbow on the table, yet he didn't stop her.

"Exactly, we should be celebrating" she said, getting another bite.

"You say _'we',_ yet you are the only one eating cake" he replied, his eyebrows raised.

Erza gave him a small glare, and unconciously grabbed the plate closer.

He chuckled, "I don't want any, anyways"

Relaxing, she put the plate on the table again. "So..." they both stayed quiet for a while "How long has it been?"

"You woke up two days ago, I found you four days ago"

Erza nodded. Both of them knew that wasn't really the question she had asked, but neither said a word about it.

 _How long has it been since we changed?_

And truthfully, she didn't knew the answer.

She would like to think she hadn't change, but deep down she knew that wasn't the actual case.

We all change.

Back then, she would have gladly asked directions to a stranger in the forest, even if he looked and sounded like a wolf.

Because she would trust, and hope, that it was nothing but a disguise so everyone would run away.

Now that hope and trust were gone.

She no longer was the Little Red Riding Hood.

Not even if Jellal thought that as well.

When she closed her eyes back at the forest, days ago, she had been holding onto her knife so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

We all change, that's right, but does it mean we can't change back?

Erza sighed. "Is something wrong?" Jellal asked.

She looked straight at his eyes, "Why did you howl that day?"

She knew he knew what she meant. "I don't know, I was young and thought you wouldn't notice" he chuckled half-heartedly.

"You could have stayed quiet if you didn't want me to notice" she frowned.

"I don't know, maybe I did want you to notice. It was a long time ago" he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"How long has it been?"

"Since what?"

"Since you've starting watching over me"

He took a deep breathe in. "I..." he sighed, "It was one bright morning, a monday, I believe...

 _A blue haired kid was climbing trees, as his father had once taught him. As years passed, he became better and better at it, and he could easily jump from one branch to another tree's branch. But it was one monday morning, when he heard a lovely voice singing. At first thinking it was mearly his imagination, probably a hallucination thanks to being too high, he shook his head, and lowered himself from the tree slowly._

 _But then saw the source of the angel-like voice, all he saw was something red at first. He glanced at it from behind a tree. "_ Down by the water, under the willow _" it sang._

 _He followed silently at the red, no, scarlet-haired girl, few trees behind her._

 _"_ Sits an old ranger, minding the willow _" she wasn't singing it loudly, just barely above a whisper, but still, he was able to hear every word clearly. "_ he and his wife, once lived happily, planted a seed, that grew through the reeds _"_

 _She was carrying a basket, probably it had some food, and just by the thought of it, he felt his stomach growl._

 _The girl turned around, and Jellal gasped lowly. She was_ beautiful.

 _When she didn't see anything, she continued with the song, but her tone was even lower, as if scared something would hear her. He followed up even closer, yet moved slower so she wouldn't hear him. She fixed up her little red riding hood, but no matter how she wore it, Jellal thought it was just perfect for her._ "Summers and winters, through snowy decembers. Sat by the water, close to the embe-" _she looked around again, and saw his shadow._

 _She grabbed the basket tightly and ran away._

 _He was sad he couldn't hear the rest of the song._

 _He climbed up another tree quickly watching just in case something happened to her, he couldn't bear the idea of not listening to the rest of it. The curiosity and need of an closure would kill him._

 _Then, it wasn't just about what he needed._

 _It was about keeping the bad people away from his Little red riding hood._

"...So it was basically since I first saw you. Of course, just when you were in the forest, it was filled with criminals and you were just a kid"

"You were just a kid too"

"But I had been living there for a couple years"

Erza sighed. "Thank you"

Jellal blinked, "Uh, it was nothing"

"It was a lot"

"Thank _you,_ Erza"

Erza smiled, "For what?"

"For everything" Jellal stood up, and slowly walked over to Erza, who was following with her eyes every move he made, smiling when he saw that she had a bit of cake on the corner of her lips. He knelt next to her, to be at her sitting height, and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned in, and Erza closed her eyes.

He kissed that same corner where the bit of strawberry cake was. Nodded softly, "I should have taken a piece of cake for me too"

Erza didn't open her eyes, but her cheeks were red in embarassment.

"I have to go" he muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

Erza sighed "Why? Why do you have to go now?"

He blinked in shock. Then he breathed in. Standing up slowly, "You know I can't-"

"Tell me. Why not?" she said, standing up right in front of him. "You never stayed. Why not?"

Jellal opened his eyes wide. "Erza..."

She continued, "And, it's so amazing how even if I barely see you, how I barely get glances of you, and I still somehow have fallen-"

"Erza. Please" he interrumpted, his voice was begging.

Erza took a step back, after a few moments looking down at her feet, analyzing the situation, she looked up, a sad smile attached to her face and said, "Maybe you are right. You should leave"

She walked over to her bedroom, and returned moments later. The flower crown from four days before still in an amazing perfect state. She smiled gently at Jellal and chuckled as she put it on his head.

"Just keep it close"

Jellal looked deep into her eyes, and almost without realizing it his hands were on her shoulders as he said, "Always"

It was so much more than just the flower crown.

...

And he left.

Like he always did.

It was okay.

Or that was what Erza continued to repeat in her head.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((A/N: Yep.**

 **Yep.**

 **Yep.**

 **Not yet))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Honestly.

She couldn't help it.

Maybe she should have, she should have stayed with the simple okay.

But she couldn't resist the thought of great.

Of exceptional.

So hours later, she grabbed her riding hood and headed to the forest in a rush.

Thinking, _Please don't let him be too far._

She ran through that forest she had seen many times, yet didn't know nearly as much as she wanted to.

She thought she had an eternity to get to know it.

She had a small smile as she ran in search of him, thinking of the many things she could change, but even if she didn't, she thought of certain words she wanted to tell him. She thought of his reaction, at first shocked, then a smile would grow on his face, and he would say something like 'You shouldn't have come for me'.

Erza rolled her eyes.

She searched on the tops of the trees, thinking how his title shouldn't be 'The Wolf', but rather 'The Monkey'. She chuckled at the thought.

Jellal 'The Monkey' Fernandez.

Maybe 'The Blue Monkey' fit better.

She let a small chuckle escape when she felt she had step on something soft. She stopped abruptly a few steps later and turned to look at what she had stepped on.

 _A flower crown._

She blinked in confusion.

What?

She walked over it, and knelt to see it closer.

 _No._

She chuckled softly, "It looks so similar-" she stopped, feeling her own eyes tear up at the lie she tried to tell herself.

She grabbed it by the red petals and felt something wet.

She looked down at her hand, red.

The red petals were actually blue.

"Always" she muttered under her breath.

A small unbelieving smile grew on her face.

A shaky breath escaped her lips.

"Jellal?" she called.

No response other than the birds waking up, the cicadas, and the wind.

Ah... The sounds of the woods are so beautifully painful.

It all dawns on her. Her mother, her father, her love.

All gone.

A pair of tears finally fall down her cheeks.

 _Fall_ , because she didn't want them to.

She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to feel sad, she didn't want it to be true.

She didn't want them to be dead.

The words she wanted to say echoed in her mind, almost as a mockery.

 _"I would choose the wrong road for you"_

Hey, isn't it funny..?

How so many things can change in just one week?

.

.

.

 **((A/N: You can hate me.**

 **LePotato: Awww, thank you. And you have me! Thanks a lot, I think I'm blushing. It's just that I have a lot of 'me' time. In other words, I am alone a lot. Ideas and my computer are around a lot.))**


	8. Eighth Visit: Sunday Morning

**((A/N: Hey... There... Back home..**

 **Ehem...**

 **Well.. I've got just one question, How many of you saw it coming?))**

The Wolf who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

 _ **Eighth Visit: Sunday Morning**_

 _He panted softly._

 _He heard it._

 _The cries._

 _They weren't really loud, but he heard them as if they were right beside his ear._

 _As if she was right beside him._

 _It took all of him not to move, not to make a single noise._

 _There was more blood than he'd expected out of the wound inflicted on him._

 _Hidden behind a tree, he could call out for her but he didn't._

 _You die as you lived._

 _That's what he had learnt as a criminal._

 _If only he had changed earlier._

 _If only he wasn't the wolf and they had a different kind of story._

 _He had avoided 'If only's all his life, knowing what they did to you, but right now, he just had to wonder._

 _If only they wouldn't be destined for tragedy._

It was a lovely Sunday morning. There were soft winds that blew the hung clothes and made the trees dance. The sun was shining brightly but the temperature was nice. Birds sang, you could see more than many butterflies flying around in their beautiful wings so delicately decorated, and there was a gentle buzz caused by the cicadas.

Holding tightly to her brown old basket, the young lady who was able to see these things for merely ten minutes, walked through the darkest of forests. The tree tops were so many and so big, that they allowed at most three, four or five sunshines pass through.

Her scarlet hair was barely visible for someone seven feet away from her, unlike half of her life. She spent most of her time receiving compliments from either strangers or being judged as daughter of the devil by her neighbors.

Erza walked through the forest almost daily since she was seven or so.

She remembered her mother's first warnings once upon a time, "Erza, be careful while walking through the forest, dear," she would plead her right before she left with the same basket she was currently carrying on her hands, "be careful of the thieves and criminals, who hide there. Oh, Erza, is it absolutely necessary to visit your friend at the other side of the woods?"

Even as a child, Erza was perfectly able to defend herself, her father had taught her the moment she was able to hold a sword how to use one.

After he passed away, his lessons were engraved in her mind.

But after her mother did, she would still go to the woods.

She had thought she should stop, but she wasn't able after all.

Because she had to see someone.

Erza walked through the woods she had finally decided to explore enough to know it as the back of her hand.

It had been a couple years.

She was still waiting. But it was alright.

Today it's Sunday, so she takes the longest of paths. Like every week, she goes to visit her best friend and her fiancé, title Erza believes took way too long to be adquired.

Lucy was so much healthier.

She walked now, and even though she got tired easily, Natsu was always there to help her. Erza was glad she hadn't kicked him out the moment she saw him that one monday morning.

He would make a hell of a husband for Lucy.

Erza sighed softly.

It was a lovely Fall, this year. The whole woods were brighter, and the whole place looked so warm thanks to the leaves. And unlike most falls, the flowers were still alive and beautiful, just as it was spring.

She turned at the same old detour, and saw two shadows, one small and a taller one.

Erza followed behind, taking the knife in her hands, that was, until she heard a soft shaky breath.

One that was followed by a sob.

"I... I still can't believe it" a young female's voice said.

An extremely familiar one.

Erza quickened her pace to see what she expected.

Blue hair.

"Wendy?" she called.

When the fifteen yeared old turned around, she dried her tears and gave a bright smile, "Miss Scarlet!"

The woman next to her turned, she had pink hair and reddish eyes. "Oh, great, another human" she muttered under her breath.

Erza reached both of them, and gave a hug to the little one, no hesitation.

"How have you been, Wendy?"

"Good!" she exclaimed softly. "H-How about you, Miss Scarlet"

"Please, Wendy, we've known each other since forever, call me Erza"

Wendy smiled softly, "Oh!" she exclaimed, and said quickly, "Erza, this is Polyursica, my aunt. Polyursica, this is Erza Scarlet, Jellal's... uhm..."

"I was an old Friend" Erza finished, the word aching a bit.

"Hmph. I will wait over there, Wendy" she said a bit rudely and left.

"Okay!" she shouted, then turned to look at the scarlet-haired. "So, how are you?"

"It's all been alright. Lucy is getting better, Natsu and I've found a place to work at. A guild, to be more exact"

"That's great! What's it's name?"

"It's name is Fairy Tail. Quite a place"

Wendy grinned brightly, and she can see several familiar features on it. He didn't really smile that much, but when he did, it was just like finding a treasure. They weren't family, but Erza had heard that if you stay with a person long enough, you start sharing some unconcious acts. She saw it in Natsu and Lucy all the time.

"I'm glad" Wendy said simply.

"And hey, what have you been up to?"

"I'm just trying to keep up to my aunt's teaching" giggled Wendy. Then she sighed, after a few moments in silence. "It's been two years now..."

The smile Erza was holding faltered a little. "Hard to believe, huh?"

Wendy chuckled, "For some reason, I still wait for him to come late at night, dragging his feet to get to the bed. The thought of making him the day's dinner sometimes just pops up in my head, thinking that he won't even remember to eat if I don't shove the food down his throat" she shook her head with a nostalgic smile.

"I have this feeling he is-" she then stopped. She didn't't know why, but she didn't want to really let all her secrets away.

Not yet, anyway.

She felt him.

Watching over her.

She didn't feel the need the hold onto her sword as tightly as before.

So she was thankful.

Wendy and her were walking together, talking about what they have been doing these last two years, until they arrive to their destination.

A big oak tree, surrounded by flowers of two different colours, blue and red. A few words carved into it.

 _We'll Meet Again, Dear Wolf,_

 _The Little Red Riding Hood and the Pup._

 **((A/N: Final Chapter! It was short because it was more like something to wrap everything up.**

 **Thanks a lot everyone for reading this to the end, following, favoriting and reviewing! This story was so fun to write, and I hope you don't hate me! I'm super glad that I did write this in the end because it made me really happy. I seriously can't stop thanking you all for reading, and I really hope we meet again in another fic, because it really is lovely to see you again!**

 **I hope you all liked this and enjoyed it as much as I did!**

 **I love you guys, you are the best and remember you can always PM me or review to contact me about anything! I'm bored most of my time so I will be happy to chat with any of you darlings!))**


End file.
